


LevixReader Soulmate-Seeker

by IvoAsemin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Passionate Feelings, Requited Love, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoAsemin/pseuds/IvoAsemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither you, nor Levi would have thought that one look into each others eyes would say more than a thousand words ever could. What both of you had unknowingly been seeking was finally found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LevixReader Soulmate-Seeker

You knew what you wanted, who you wanted to be since you could think. When your mother had read you fairytales you had always begged her to make the princess the one in armor with the sword by her side, sitting on the back of a majestic stallion and saving the men from danger. That way you could dream of the type of girl you imagined yourself to be one day: Strong, smart, just, determined, brave and full of wit. You would play with the boys because you liked swordsplay and mud-fights better than combing a dolls hair. The girls in your part of Trost were just so...not what you liked about girls, what you thought they should be like. It was okay and you were not different on the first sight. You wore flowers in your hair and long skirts and shoes with short heels and you felt comfortable and girly this way. Still, you did not feel satisfied with your female companions. They did not share your believes, your interests, your longing for something more than the married life with a handsome or not so handsome man who would propose to you under an blooming apple-tree.  
Time passed, you were 13 when Wall Maria fell. The news about all the lost lifes and the huge count of titans that had entered Shinganshina had made your knees tremble. That moment you had known for sure what you wanted to do. You wanted to join the military to do something useful with your life, instead of sitting with boys who would grow out of mud-fighting and girls who dreamed of the perfect married life with two cute children and nothing to worry about.  
Your mother cried terribly when she heard what you were up to and your father shook his head in disapproval.  
"What are you going to do then, (f/n)? When you graduate you will have the option to join the Survey Corps where you'll get killed with an 80%-chance, the Miltitary-Police were you will be pushed around by the monarchy and hardly leave Wall Sina to see us, while the Garrison-soldiers don't do much at all these days.", your father said. "Stay with us and learn how to continue our familys-business (Your parents made toys that were sold to the rich children behind Wall Sina). There is nothing heroic about joining the military these days, it's just stupid and in some cases suicide."  
"At least I will have lived for something other than pleasing the rich brats in the safe capital-city!", you said with a quivering lip.  
In the end your parents were not able to hold you back and you joined the 104th Trainee Squad. You, along with Reiner and Bertholdt and some other cadets, were the oldest one in the Squad. Lot's of girls who were three to four years younger then you looked up to you as an older sister and you were impressed by the strong will to fight that some of the young girls possessed. Still you could not fill the little but strong feeling of emptyness that held your heart in captivity.  
That was till after you graduated, you had made your way into the top ten and you had fought bravely in the battle of Trost, getting out of it unharmed. You had come clear to one point: Which path you wanted to choose. The Garrison had been your ally during the Trost-battle and they had fought so selflessly, it had left your eyes wide. Still, you just did not feel anything that would have dragged you towards said path. The Military Police wasn't even an option to you. But the Survey Corps...Oh, you did not know what it was but a nearly paining feeling filled your heart whenever you thought of this regiment. Like someone would grab a chain that was attached to the lock of your heart and was pulling you in with a dark and magnetic force. A passion filled your heart up until it always seemed as it was about to explode and then... it didn't.  
You joined your comrades of the 104th as Commander Erwin Smith held a speech to you. Most of the cadets left, knowing that they would rather join the Garrison instead of seeking the true freedom.  
You stayed.  
The Commanders eyes seemed to pierce right into your soul as he started to speak.  
"Can you die when you are ordered to?"  
Yes, I can.  
The chain was pulled again, hard, determined. A delicious, exciting feeling.  
This thing in your chest started to swell once again.  
"I welcome everyone here to the Survey Corps! This is a true salute! Offer up your hearts!"  
You all saluted. Your fist was shaking when you slammed it down on your heart, not out of fear but out of the thrilling moment that gave you goosebumps. Suddenly there was a movement on the side of the stage. A rather short figure climbed the stairs, stepping out of the shadows and into the bright light of the fire. When the person faced the crowd it seemed like his and your eyes met naturally.  
Your breathing stopped, your eyes grew wide and your mouth was slightly agape.  
You had never seen him before, had only heard of what he had done, what he was symbolizing for humanity. Freedom, hope, the will to do something, to do anything. Humanitys strongest.  
Truly the one who beared the wings of freedom on his back.  
And he was looking directly at you and only you. His eyebrows had twitched up a little when his gaze had met yours and he was not going to let go. His chest was hovering quite heavy under his quickend breath and he swallowed slightly.  
Your sight became blurry and you felt the thing in your chest explode, as if a thick, hot liquid would fill every last one of your vains and the pulling feeling around your heart made you stumble a step towards the stage, towards Corporal Levi. This was it, this was what you had been seeking for.  
And so it happend that two strong minds were captured in one and the same thought.

'I've found you...'


End file.
